Despues del Fin
by bruneli12
Summary: A/U (humanizado) Podría decirse que nuestro chicos tienen todo, padres amorosos, amigos, una escuela prácticamente para ellos la vida perfecta, ¿pero que pasa cuando su mundo es invadido por...zombies?, lean y averígüenlo LxOC, RxOC, DxA, MxOC, (basado en The Walking Dead el videjuego) (Escrito junto con Julxanxmi11)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLIWIS ¿como estan? Bueno aquí les trajimos lo prometido, ¡nuestro fic de zombies! Y bueno como saben esta fic esta escrito por mi y por Julxanxmi11, ¿verdad amiga?**

**Julxanxmi11: cierto **

**Bueno también le enviamos un abrazo psicológico a sesshoxcris por prestarnos su Oc y ya sin nada más ¡EMPECEMOS!**

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no nos pertenecen, nuestros OCs si.

Prólogo:

¿Por qué?

Simplemente ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué yo tenía que vivir aquí?

¿Por qué ellos tenían que venir aquí?

¿Por qué ahora lo perdí todo?

Y Simplemente…..no lo sé.

Tal vez si no me hubiera ocultado como dijeron, tal vez ya estaría muerta, pero al menos con ellos.

Ahora estoy sola. Sola como nunca lo había estado antes.

Ahora ya no escucho en este momento, todo lo que esta a mi alrededor…..solo mis pensamientos.

Ahora por primera vez en mi vida…no se que valla a pasar después.

Ahora los extraño como nunca.

Nunca volveré a escucharlos.

Nunca los volveré a ver.

Nunca escuchare las risas de mi hermana de nuevo.

Nunca volveré a comer la comida de mi madre.

Nunca volveré a sentir un abrazo de mi padre.

Y nunca te volveré a ver a ti, David…..

Ahora está muerto todo lo que son ustedes, pero siempre vivirán dentro de mi.

Y ahora solo una frase revolotea en mi cabeza que no me la puedo quitar y es "Nunca confíes en nadie".

Continuara…..

**Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo esperemos que les haya gustado y por si las dudas este fue un punto de vista de nuestra OC, bueno, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLIWIS estamos de vuelta perdón por tardarnos pero es que tuvimos exámenes aparte me lastime el dedo, pero bueno gracias por sus comentarios y empecemos ya con el ¡capitulo 1!**

**Julxanxmi11: Oye y si vamos por unas papitas?**

**Bruneli12: Me parece bien, solo si compramos gomitas…**

**Jul: Y nachos!**

**Bru: Si todo eso pero bueno en fin que disfruten el capitulo!**

**Jul: Si escrito con tinta (jejejejeejeje que obvia)**

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no nos pertenecen, nuestros OCs si.

Un nuevo dia:

Leonardo escuchaba lo que el profesor decía, pero el empezaba a aburrirse ya que esa materia no era de sus favoritas.

Profesor: Bueno ahora les tengo un anuncio tenemos una nueva estudiante.

En eso entro una chica castaña, de ojos cafés, traía puestos unos jeans de mezclilla, unos tenis negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café e iba peinada con una trenza.

Profesor: Ella es su nueva compañera la señorita Mary Jackson, espero que la traten con respeto.

Todos (respondiendo sin ganas) : Si.

Profesor: Bien, señorita Jackson puede sentarse alado de su compañero Leonardo Hamato.

La chica de nombre Mary se fue a sentar con Leonardo y este la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

Leo (susurrando) : Hola.

Mary (algo fría): Hola.

Luego Leo se sintió muy enojado ya que el trataba de ser amable pero bueno, no podía hacer nada mas que seguir viendo la pared mientras el profesor hablaba de unas formulas o era ¿ortografía? En fin no lo recordaba asi que solo espero a la hora del recreo.

Era hora del recreo ….

Abril: Demonios, no estoy segura de que apruebe el examen de hoy.

Mikey (feliz) : No te preocupes Abril yo nunca apruebo los exámenes.

Todos miraron raro a Mikey.

Mikey: Y yo nunca me quejo.

Donnie (a Abril) : No te preocupes, Abril, tu eres muy inteligente lo pasaras.

Abril (sonriendo) : Gracias Donnie.

Casey: Si, no te preocupes pelirroja, Casey Jones está aquí (abrazándola).

Donnie (enojado) : Si …. Casey…. ¬.¬

Abril (enojada) : Si ahora ya me siento más segura.

En eso Leo salio del salón de clases y se reunio con los chicos (N.A:fue el ultimo en salir, yo soy la primera en salir jejejeje).

Leo: La chica nueva es muy extraña y muy grosera.

Abril: Si es muy reservada y, ¿de donde rayos dijo que viene?...¡CASEY!

Casey: ¿Que hice ahora?

Abril: Podrias soltarme porfavor necesito mi espacio vital..

Donnie: Si Casey, Abril necesita su espacio vital (abrazándola).

Abril: Sueltenme los dos y ¡aléjense un metro de mi!

Los dos alejándose…Y peleándose para ver quien estaba mas lejos…se veian muy infantiles.

Mikey: Creo que es de Rarolandia.

Donnie (gritando ): Se llama Massachussetts.

Mikey: Es lo mismo..

Abril: Y por eso reprobaste geografía….

Leo vio como la niña nueva se fue con los libros en la mano y se sento en el árbol mas alejado de el patio y Leo fue a ver que hacia….tenia curiosidad.

Vio como traía una grabadora y grababa su voz.

Mary: _"Octubre 27, Nueva York, Escuela Rosevelt, todo permanece tranquilo pero vendrán, se que llegaran en cualquier momento pero nos atraparan desprevenidos, talvez los demás no sobrevivan pero yo si, lo hare por mi familia y por David…."_

Leo no entendia que decía la chica pero le daba muy mala espina…

Leo: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Mary: Nada que te importe basura.

Leo: Bueno esta bien, pero no tienes que responder así.

Mary: ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer?

Leo: Pues déjame presentarme, soy Leonardo Hamato, Presidente Estudiantil.

Leo le extendió la mano amistosamente y Mary escupio saliva en su mano para luego extenderle la mano.

Mary: Yo soy Mary, pero algunos me llaman MJ.

Leo (asqueado) : Si jjej, un gusto (limpiandose la mano), pero te tengo una mala noticia.

Mary: Agh, ¿y ahora que?

Leo: Te ganaste, ¡una ficha roja! (enseñandole un papel rojo en la cara).

Mary: ¿Y para que rayos es esto? (tomandola)

Leo: Es cuando le faltas el respeto a alguien de la escuela y tienes que ir con el director.

Mary: ¿Pues sabes que?, esto es lo que pienso de tu ficha roja (rompiendo la ficha a la mitad).

Leo (sorprendido) : Ok, tu te los buscate.

Leo tomo a la chica del brazo pero esta le hizo una llave y Leo termino en el suelo.

Mary: Dejame te digo algo basura,….Nadie me dice que hacer ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?

Mary se alejo dejando a Leo en el suelo, este se levanto algo adolorido.

Leo: Valla esa chica es ruda pero…me gusta.

Continuara….

**Bueno asta aquí nuestro primer capitulo dejen comentarios si les gusto y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis ¿como están?, esperemos que bien ****J**** bueno aquí estamos con el capitulo 2 ¡empecemos! **

Disclaimer: TMNT no nos pertenece, nuestros OCs si.

Una chica nueva:

Afuera de Roosevelt…..

Unos chicos de nuevo ingreso se acercaban a la entrada de la escuela y eran nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Soro.

Cristal: Hermanos, realmente los quiero, en serio, pero… ¡¿PODRIAN DARME ALGO DE ESPACIO?!

Michael: ¿Y para que quieres espacio?, para que cualquier pervertido te este mirando.

Dylan: Somos tus hermanos y estamos para cuidarte... Sobre todo para cuidarte.

Cristal: Dijiste Cuidarte dos veces.

Dylan: Lo se y no me importa.

Cristal: ¡Agh!, ¿por qué teníamos que estar en la misma escuela?

Michel: Ni te quejes que papa y Julián lo pidieron.

Cristal: Exijo un Recuento de votación.

Dylan y Michel alzan la mano

Dylan: Dos a uno... Perdiste... Vamos (Entran a la escuela).

Con Mary….

La castaña iba caminando por los pasillos de Roosevelt pensando en algo importante.

Mary: Lo mas seguro es que pronto vendrán, necesito buscar un lugar para sobrevivir.

Con Michael, Dylan y Cristal…

Michael: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Cristal: ¿Ahora que Michael?

Michael: Olvide mi comic de Batman.

Cristal: ¿Enserio?, ¿por eso gritaste?

Michel: ¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE MUJER!

Cristal: Bueno pues ve por el faltan 30 minutos para que inicie la clase.

Michel se va corriendo.

Dylan: Michel espera! Te vas a perder (Lo sigue dejando a su hermana sola).

Cristal: ¡POR FIN ESTOY SOLA!, ¿ahora que hago?

Mary choca con Cristal.

Mary: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Cristal: Ehh, Cristal.

Mary: Hola... Soy Mary.

Cristal: Un gusto Mary, ¿sabes donde esta educación física?

Mary: No, pero se de alguien que si.

Cristal: ¿Quién es?

Mary: Un chulo que se cree el centro del universo solo por que es el presidente de la casa y sus molesto hermanos.

Cristal: Oh Okey O-o...

Suena la campana.

Mary: ¡Agh!, ¡ODIO LA HUMANIDAD! (Se va a su clase furiosa).

Cristal: Esa chica tiene algo.

Rafa: (Pasando con su patineta) ¡CUIDADO!

Cristal: ¡Ahhh!

Rafa choca sin querer con ella

Cristal: Okey, me aparte hace tres minutos de mis hermanos y me golpeo un chico en patineta, ¡ENSERIO UNIVERSO!

Rapha: Oye... ¡QUIERES QUITARTE DE ENCIMA DE MI!

Cristal: Noo, aquí está muy cómodo ahora que lo pienso.

Rafa la tira.

Cristal: ¡AUCH!, ¡Oye!, ¿¡Que paso con los caballeros!?

Rapha: ¡Grrr! (La voltea a ver y se sonroja).

Cristal: Que?

Rapha: Am... Yo.. Am...

Julián: HERMANAAAAAAAAAA!

Cristal: Oh, oh.

Julián se acerca a su hermanita y la carga como princesa

Julián: ¡Que te he dicho de hablar con la basura!

Cristal (avergonzada) : Julián no hagas una escena, todos nos están mirando.

Julián: ¡Y en cuanto a ti vago! (A Rafa), ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hermana!

Rapha: ¡Pero si yo no le hice nada, solo me estrelle con ella!

Julián: ¡PUES EVITA MIRARLA DE NUEVO! (la carga como costal).

Cristal: ¡JULIAN!, ¡BAJAME YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Julián: ¡Pero eres una bebe para papa y para mi!

Cristal: ¡Pues habrán los ojos y dense cuenta!, ¡YA NO SOY UNA BEBE!

Julián: Ni aunque tengas canas y estes mas arrugada que una pasa te dejaremos de tratar así.

Cristal: ¡Agh!, ya no los soporto, ¡¿cuando van a tener confianza en mi para dejarme sola al menos una hora?!

Julián: Cuando tengas 97... y lo pensaremos.

Cristal se sienta en el suelo enojada

Cristal: Sabes...¡HABLAR CON LA BASURA ES MEJOR QUE VIVIR CON USTEDES!

Julián: Ni modo

Cristal se va

Julián (suspira) : Mujeres…

Mary había visto todo y se acerca a Julián.

Julián: ¿Que quieres?

Mary: Vi todo amigo, créeme en algún momento tendrás que dejarla ir.

Julián: Mira... No te metas en lo que no te importa

Mary: De acuerdo, pero igual, algún día tendrás que hacerlo (se va).

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer y les mandamos un abrazo psicológico a todos y a sesshoxcris uno muy fuerte por ayudarnos con el capitulo, ¡gracias!, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiwis, estamos de vuelta gracias por sus comentarios y…..¡comencemos con el capitulo 4!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no nos pertenece, nuestros OCs si.

No es humano:

Mary se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela y estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo en su cuaderno

Mary: "Veamos, tengo que conseguir un lugar para esconderme, la pregunta es, ¿en donde?...¿mi departamento?...no, ¿alguna casa?...no, no me protegería por mucho,…..¿en las afueras?...podría ser una opción…"

Sonó la campana indicando que ya era hora para la siguiente clase….Educación Física, casualmente Leonardo paso por la biblioteca y pudo ver a Mary muy concentrada en su cuaderno.

Leo (acercándose a ella) : Ya sonó la campana.

Mary (sin voltearlo a ver) : ¿Y?

Leo: Significa que ya es hora de la siguiente clase.

Mary: ¿Crees que eso me interesa?

Leo: No, pero tienes que ir.

Mary: No necesito ir.

Leo se sentó a su lado y Mary cerro su cuaderno.

Leo: ¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

Mary: Algo que se llama, ¡No te metas!

Leo: Esta bien, esta bien, oye,….¿por que eres así?

Mary (enojada) : ¿Perdón?

Leo: ¿Qué por que eres así?, siempre estas enojada con todos y no quieres que nadie se te acerque, ¿tus padres se pelean?

Mary: Yo no tengo padres, inútil.

Leo: Oh, lo siento,…..entonces, ¿siempre estas sola?

Mary: Mira, ya se a donde quieres llegar…

Leo (nervioso) : ¿A si?

Mary (enojada) : ¡Quieres conocerme mas para que sea tu amiga y puedas cambiar como soy, por que al parecer "todo el tiempo odio a todo el mundo"!

Leo: No, no, estas entendiendo mal.

Mary: ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente!, ¡mucha gente a tratado de cambiarme!, ¡pero créeme cuando te digo que TU nunca lo aras!

Mary decidió irse ya de una vez a Educación Física pero solo a ver, se fue dejando a Leo triste.

Leo: Ella es tan extraña, ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase…

En la clase de educación física…

Estaban jugando un partido de quemados y se dividieron en dos equipos.

Entrenador: Muy bien se dividirán en dos equipos el señor Leonardo Hamato y… (Buscando a alguien entre la multitud de chicos) la señor Luke Smith pasen al frente y formen sus equipos.

Leo: Mm…Rafa.

Luke:...Cristal.

Leo: Julián...

Luke: Tú el de la esquina…. (Se refería a un chico llamado Timothy).

Leo: Donnie.

Luke: Jack…

Leo: Max…

Luke: Miwa.

Leo: Abril…

Luke: …..Mateo.

Leo: Y finalmente…. Mikey.

Luke: Y por último Summer.

Todos pusieron en sus posiciones listos para empezar.

Entrenador: Muy bien ya saben las reglas, no escupir, no insultar y bla bla bla ya saben lo demás al silbatazo empezaran.

Luke: No se preocupen ganaremos fácilmente…

Entrenador: 1….

Leo: Muy bien ya saben nuestras estrategias.

Entrenador: 2….

Mary: Demostrémosles quien manda aquí.

Entrenador: ¡3!

Con el silbatazo el partido comenzó unos perdieron casi al principio pero otros no se dejaron ganar tan fácilmente.

Leo: ¡Rafa toma el balón, lánzaselo a Luke!

Mary miraba aburrida como todos jugaban, pero a ella no le interesaba ir ahí.

Mary: ¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa?

Volteo a ver a otro lado, se encontró con la ventana, todo se veía normal, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, no pudo ver muy bien ya que estaba algo lejos pero se le hizo una idea en su mente.

Mary: "Tal vez ya…..están aquí"

Salió del Gimnasio lo más sigilosamente que pudo, no sin antes tomas un palo de hockey que estaba ahí.

Unos minutos después…..

Entrenador: ¡Bien chicos, tomen un descanso!

Todos estaban exhaustos después de jugar a los quemados, Leo seguía pensando en lo que Mary le había dicho, ¿debería haberse disculpado?, la verdad no lo sabía, pero si quería hablarle, volteo a ver hacia donde ella antes estaba pero no había nadie.

Leo: "¿Dónde estará?"

Se preguntó y lo primero que vino a su mente es que probablemente salió afuera.

Leo: Entrenador, ¿puedo ir al baño?

Entrenador: Valla rápido.

Afuera de la escuela….

Leo estaba en el patio de la escuela pero no veía rastro de Mary, decidió ir un poco más cerca de la entrada escuela y en efecto ahí estaba Mary a unos cuantos metros y pacería que estaba peleando con un…..¿un hombre?...no lo podía identificar mucho, pero estaba decidido a pararla así que corrió hasta donde ella estaba.

Mary (apunto de golpear al "hombre" con el palo de hockey) : Me las van a pagar engendro…..

Leo: ¡Mary no lo hagas!

Mary: ¿Eh?

Leo (la agarra de la cintura) : ¡No te dejara matar a este tipo!

Mary: ¡SUELTAME BASURA!, ¡ESA COSA NO ES HUMANA!

Leo: ¿Qué?

Mary: ¡Es un caminante!

Continuara…

**Muchas gracias por leer y asta aquí el capitulo, ¡Les mandamos un abrazo psicológico a todos!, que tengan un lindo día, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


	5. Anuncio

**Bueno como verán este es un anuncio para pedir disculpas otra vez por no subir capitulo temprano como lo había prometido y la razón es que últimamente en la escuela a Julxanxmi11 y a mi nos han dejado muchos proyectos y también pronto se aproximan los exámenes y todo eso, así que por el momento quiero pedir disculpas por no haberles traído nuevos capítulos de parte mía y de Julxanxmi11 como lo había prometido y bueno en cuanto pueda tratare de subir mas capítulos ya que últimamente e tenido falta de inspiración y imaginación, ya sin nada mas espero que nos leamos pronto y adiós**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡SIGLOS!, desde el ultimo cap, pero estoy de vuelta, lamentablemente Julxanxmi11 está de campamento (esperemos que los zombies no la coman XD) así que yo hare este capítulo y Jul el siguiente, ya sin nada mas …¡EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPITULO 5!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, mis OCs si.

¿Caminantes?

Leo: ¿Caminante?, ¿¡Estas loca!?, ¡No puedes golpear a la gente así como así!

Mary (volteándolo a ver) : ¡Si puedo!, ¡El no es un "persona"!, el esta ahora infec…

Leo (interrumpiéndola) : ¡Ya basta!, ¡trate de ser amable contigo!, ¡pero este es el limite!, ¡Ve con el director!

Mary: ¿¡QUE!?, ¡No puedo ir con el director ahora!, ¡estamos justo en medio de una invaci…..!

Leo (tomándola fuertemente de la mano) : ¡Vas con el director!, ¡Es mi ultima palabra!

Afuera Oficina del Director…..

Leo estaba afuera, bastante irritado por cierto, solo esperaba que a esa chica le dieran un buen castigo y ya se acabaría su estrés.

Mikey: Hola hermano, ¿Qué haces?

Leo: Quitándome el estrés.

Mikey: ¿Esperando afuera de la oficina de Sensei?, wow, a veces no sé cómo duermes de noche.

Mary (saliendo de la oficina) : Hola de nuevo Bobonardo, chico rubio.

Mikey: Mucho gusto, bueno me voy, buena suerte "Bobonardo" jejej.

Leo (susurrando para el mismo) : Jaja, que gracioso, (ya hablando normal) y dime señorita rebelde, ¿Cuál es tu castigo?

Mary: Sera quedarme en mi casa con un chocolate caliente y ver Game of Thrones hasta el fin del mundo, felicítame estoy suspendida por tres días, por fin algo de paz.

Leo (con cara en shock) : Pe-pero,…pero.

Mary: Mira, tú no eres precisamente alguien que me cae bien, pero te diré una cosa que tal vez te ayude en un futuro, el hombre que viste creas o no, no es normal, está infectado por un virus, que es transmitido cuando el afectado te muerde, en pocos días vendrán más y acabaran con la raza humana.

Leo: No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente hacen?

Mary (suspira) : Por eso se llaman caminantes, no dejan de caminar hasta que en encuentren el alimento…ósea humanos.

Leo: Estas realmente loca.

Mary: ¡Te estoy tratando de ayudar!, ¡esto es muy serio!, de seguro atacaran desde el Este cerca del bosque…..

Leo: Pues muchas gracias por la información, lo tendré en cuenta.

Mary: Esta bien, que tengas una linda muerte, yo me voy.

Se fue hacia la puerta lentamente, era raro para Leo, esa chica sí que era ruda con él, pero…¿ella quería ayudarlo a el?, en ese momento apareció el Director Yoshi afuera de su oficina.

Splinter: ¿Algún problema Leonardo?

Leo: ¡AHHH! (suspirando) Sensei me asusto.

Splinter: Un ninja debe estar preparado para todo hijo.

Leo: Si tienes razón, eh, por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Splinter: Lo que sea Leonardo.

Leo: ¿Por qué dejo ir a Mary así como así?

Splinter: ¿Te refieres a la señorita Jackson? Es algo simple.

Leo: ¿Simple?

Splinter: Hable con ella, también sobre cómo vive actualmente, esta algo asustada, ha perdido a sus padres y a su hermana, prácticamente a toda su familia, es algo nuevo para ella estar sola, deje que se fuera para que pueda tranquilizarse un poca y entienda un poco más lo que está a su alrededor justo ahora.

Leo: Entiendo eso Sensei, pero ella es demasiado….

Splinter: ¿Agresiva?, eso es normal cuando estamos solos Leonardo, siempre hay que entender las situaciones para ayudar.

Leo: (suspira) Está bien, gracias igual Sensei.

Splinter: De nada hijo, por cierto Mikey ira esta noche al Este de la ciudad para visitar a su novia, así que no ira hoy a cenar.

Leo: Esta bien.

Continuara…..

**Si, tal vez no es la definición completa de un "caminante", pero sabrán más en el futuro, ya sin nada más, gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


End file.
